Emotions
by wayward-author
Summary: Levi is curious about Eren's regeneration abilities and decides to test it, but when he finds out that Eren is enjoying the experiment, it triggers emotions inside of him that he never knew were possible.


'_How long has it been?'_ He thought as he looked upon the night sky, waiting for the scheduled time. '_How long since we've started this?_' He looked down to the blade by his hip, clean and shiny. It almost looked new, but he knew it wasn't. This blade was different from the rest. It was the one that started it all, started this routine. With a small unconscious smile, he ran his hand over the top of it, memories playing back like an endless dream.

It started many, many weeks ago when Eren Jeager came into his squad, his pack, under his control and watch. After he made sure everyone did their cleaning duties, he had a little bit of time to spend with the boy. At first it was nothing but him watching the human titan, watching the boy squirm under his piercing gaze. The thought always made him smirk when he was alone. He liked the feeling that he affected the boy in such a way. It was…exhilarating.

After some time, he soon to crave the rush of having this hold he had on the younger male. He wanted to do more to Eren to make him squirm and plea. Soon enough, Hanji peaked his curiosity. How long would it take for the boys wounds take to heal depending on how deep he cut into the skin? He would be lying if he said the fear in those green eyes didn't send such a rush, such an urge to dominate him. Just with those eyes of his, he felt so much power. He didn't regret the first cut he made after tying the boy down, and he didn't regret the last cut. The sound of ripping clothes and the sight of blood made his heart jump, and he never got tired of it. He never knew how much he needed this.

There was one factor he did not count on to happen: Eren enjoyed the pain and being dominated. He never pinned the boy as a masochist, but he wasn't going to complain. It was just a couple of weeks in when he heard the first moan. He was surprised, to say the least. He saw the blush and the adverted eyes before smirking for the first time. His free hand came up to be buried in his hair before he tugged up sharply. He was rewarded with a gasp and another moan.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked as he made a cut down his side, earning a hiss before those damn green eyes glared to him.

"N-no." The boy tried to steady his voice, but from the pain and the pleasure, he couldn't accomplish it. He blushed harder before closing his eyes. His hair was tugged sharply again.

"I want your eyes open, Jeagar." When he saw those eyes slowly opened, he smirked again. "I want you to watch me from now on." He leaned in to whisper into his ear, mentally grinning as the bonded body shivered from his actions. "I want you to watch me cut your flesh, to watch your blood run down your skin, and for you to know that I have complete control over you." The hand in Eren's hair made its way down his neck and over his chest, pressing on his wounds and covering his hand in blood. He may like to be clean, but this moment was too good to pass up.

It became a ritual of sorts, to tie him down and tease him with his blade. He loved to watch his expressions, to hear his hisses and moans. At times he would catch the effects of his foreplay as he left, covered by the tight pants they all wore. He knew it was hard on the body to stop before release, but the thought of adding to the younger male's pain added to his power over him. One day, he did let Eren release, and as he watched the body arch from the pleasure, to hear that voice crack from the force of it and his eyes screw shut, he knew he could never turn back from this. He was in too deep.

And now here he was, staring up to the stars with the events replaying in his mind. He didn't understand the tug at his heart or why when he looks at Eren he wanted to lock him away in his room chained to his bed. When the others talk and stare at the boy, even if they just breathe in his vicinity, he's filled with such emotion he doesn't know what to do with it. He did know he hated it when they touched him, sometimes even man handling the boy. He wanted to tell them to back off, that the titan boy was his and his alone. But after this night, there will be no problems with any of the sort.

Once the moon was high enough in the sky, he started his way down to Eren's room. He told the others that he would take watch the whole night and for them to get some rest. They were confused, but knew better than to question the corporal.

He pushed the door open to only close and lock it behind him. The boy was sitting on the bed, waiting for him like he always did. The corporal bent down to drag out a bag he stashed there earlier when everyone else had chores. Eren raised his eyebrow, but didn't ask questions in case he made him made. The corporal stood up, pushing the boy down to the bed before tying his hands together once again. With a quick flick of his wrist, his blade was out and slashed through the boy's shirt and grazed his chest, making him gasp and moan.

"We're going to be doing something a little different tonight, Jaeger." The older male told him as he pulled out smaller blades to cut away the pants and underwear from the boy. He gently ran the blades up and down his inner thigh before drawing small likes of blood. He moved to his chest and repeated his action as he bent down to lick the blood from the thighs. He enjoyed watching Eren try to remain still as he watched him, moaning softly at the tongue on his skin.

With a smirk the corporal reached into the bag to pull out a blindfold. He wrapped I around the boys eyes and ears, wanting to block off his senses before pulling out a special gag he made just for the occasion. Instead of a ball it was a ring that sat snug between the teeth to hold the mouth open. As he put it on, he saw how wet Eren's mouth was, his tongues moving lewdly as his saliva started to seep out the sides. He was pleased with his reaction and nipped his neck roughly as a reward, earning a small groan.

He started to nip down the younger male's chest, still dragging the blades across his skin, leaving red trails after them. Between the stimulation of teeth and metal, the boy was reduced to a quivering boy, moaning and gasping with every touch. As the corporal got lower, his breath ghosted against the males hardening cock before he slowly licked it up and down once, almost tearing a scream from him. He pulled away completely as he heard whimpers from the trembling and arching body. The corporal just smirked as he pulled out a cock ring before slipping it on him.

The older male bent down, pressing his lips to Eren's ear to whisper, "Now you can't cum unless I allow it so. Tonight, I'm going to make you mine. You're going to be begging me to dominate you, to hurt you, to make you feel this pleasure. I'm going to control your mind and body, to train it to crave me and me alone." He gripped the thick cock hard to slowly pump it as he bit him hard enough to draw blood. He hummed against the skin as he continued to pump the pulsing dick. He soon started to lick, nip, and cut the chest underneath him. He loved the way Eren squirmed, moaned, and screamed from his touch.

He soon got low enough to lick and gently nip at his member, sucking on the sensitive head and flicked his tongue over the slit. He knew that the boy wanted him to take him whole, to let him cum, but he had plans and a whole night to act upon them. He'll make sure he cums, many times over, but not without the pain of restriction first.

He smirked as he bit his inner thigh hard, watching his back arch off the bed. He reached up to take off the gag, saliva covering the straps and dripping onto the bed and his neck. Even with the mess, he had to admit it turned him on. He never thought he would be attracted to such a kid, but he's not complaining if he could watch him like this every night.

As Eren worked his jaw to remove the stiffness, he spoke softly. "P-please…" He was gasping and moaning in-between every other word from the hand on his member. "Please c-corporal. I can't…take a-any morrrre." His hips matched the pace of the hand as his head thrashed back and forth.

"I don't think so, Jeagar." He gripped the dick harder as he relished in the groan he dragged out. "Unless you beg me to take you, but I need a little help." The corporal unzipped his pants before he climbed up onto the bed, his own dick brushing against Eren's lips. Without being told, he parted his lips to take in the head and began to gently suck the rest in. He set a slow pace at first, his neck straining the bob around the hard muscle as he licked the pre-cum. He was busy with his task that he groaned in surprise as his lower half was lifted enough for two slick fingers to play and push at his entrance. "Don't you dare stop until I say so. You don't want to be punished more, would you?"

Motivated by his statement, Eren continued to bob his head, moving faster as the corporal started to push the two fingers in. It stung, but filled him with pleasure from the scissoring motion from the slowly penetrating fingers. He groaned around the member in his mouth, causing the man above him to hiss and slam his fingers further in. Eren jumped and moaned loudly as they jammed against his prostate. Oh how he wished he could cum. He was shacking and could feel his whole body pulse form the feeling. He whined as he continued to suck and lick at his partners throbbing dick.

The corporal was having a hard time trying to control his breathing. If the titan boy kept this up, he's plans would be forgotten, and he'd rather not fail at this. He pulled away once again, trying to gain strength in his legs once again before he pulled off the blindfold from Eren. He saw the weeping green eyes look up to him, misted over from lust and pain. His hips were twitching as he tried to arch off the bed, pleading and begging for release.

"Please, please Leviiii." The corporal's name came out as a draw out moan as the green eyes watered once again.

"Hmmm. And what is it that you want, Jeager?" Levi asked as he straddles the boy, their members touching, making them both groan. He bent down to whisper into his ear. "Tell me…Eren."

"I…I want you to f-fuck me." The boy mumbled, his mind whirling in passion.

"I can't hear you Eren." He grinded their hips together. "Speak up."

"Goddammit Levi, just fuck me! I can't take it anymore." He turned his head to kiss the corporal, catching him off guard. He deepened the kiss, but Levi took control as he pillaged his mouth with his tongue before he started to nip at his lips. While he preoccupied his lips, Levi pushed three fingers into Eren's entrance, quickly finding his sweet spot as he stretched him. Each time he moved his fingers, they brushed against Eren's prostate, making him jump and moan.

When the younger boy was ready, Levi pulled out his fingers to align his dick with the pulsing hole. He continued to kiss his partner as he slowly started to push in. He knew Eren loved pain, but with a matter such as this, he wanted to be careful. This was one experience the boy didn't need pain for.

Eren whimpered and shook, his hands tugging at his bonds as tears leaked from his eyes. It hurt a little, but once the corporal settled in all the way, all he could do was sigh. Levi pulled away to look down at the person he joined with. The sight of him withering beneath him was enough to almost make him want to pound into the body, but he waited as the muscles around him contracted. He took the smile Eren flashed him as a sign to continue. He kissed him once more before he pulled out to slam back into the boy's body. A loud moan filled the room as Levi rocked their hips together.

He continued at his slow pace, drawing their act out longer than he wanted, but the look on Eren's face wanted him to torture them both. He bent down to kiss his partner soundly as he moved his hips harder. The sound of skin slapping together slowly filled the room as they started to lose themselves. They kissed hard enough to bruise each other's lips before Levi moved his lips down to bite at his collarbone, one hand playing with Eren's member as the other one scratched down his chest hard enough to do damage. Eren bucked his hips as a scream tore from his throat. Levi started to pound into the younger male's body, ripping off the cock ring he put on him before pumping it. His hand gripped harder as he felt it pulse before releasing long streams of semen across both their chests and on the bed. He felt Eren tighten around him, pulling him in as he fucked him harder. Levi soon came undone, biting down to draw out more blood with a groan as he released inside of his Eren, spilling a little bit from the intensity.

He fell on top of the boy soon after, both panting and shivering from the after math. His hands reached up to play with his brown hair as he kissed his sleepy pet. Once he saw the drooping eyes of his lover, he nipped his ear with a growl. "We're not done yet." He almost purred. "Not by a long shot." He racked his nails against his skin once more, enticing a moan once more. Eren looked to his captor, eyes wide with excitement and worry. Excitement for more play time, but worry for the day after.

'_How am I going to explain the limp tomorrow?_' was his last thought before a pair of lips crashed down onto his, making him lose his sanity from the intense emotions only his corporal Levi could ever make him feel.


End file.
